Untold Story: To Love us
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: He's a remnant of a dying race, sent away to live a happy live with a kind family. And yet, no matter who he is, weather he knows it or not, his race dark history will catch up with him. So can he break free from the chain that binds his race? and survive the perverted situation that keeps happening around him? It's all started when a girl appeared in his bathtub...


**Axel: Hey guys! This is the remake version of 'To love, is to forgive' with better grammar and writing style. I still keeps the original plot, but I tweaked it a bit, so you guys who loves the concept should be happy.**  
Important notes! I will still keep the age system of the previous story, like making Mikan a junior high student instead of elementary, since it'll be a bit awkward when her turn comes. So unless twenty people demanded I turn her back to a elementary, we'll keep it that way.

And for you who loves Yui Kotegawa rejoice! It seems she has leaves a deep image in my heart and made me loves her even more, so expect her to be in the story alot!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! I worked very hard in this!

Disclaimer!

Zero: Axel own nothing.

**XXX**

In a galactic space far, far away.

There exists a planet, a place that was filled by forests, mountains, dessert and oceans as wide as eye can see.

The planet hosts a race with strength far exceeding any other creature, a race of mighty warriors filled with bloody history of wars and battles. A race filled with eternal conflicts, a race that knows nothing else than fight.

They have no name; they serve as hired hand, doing whatever they client wants them to do. They built their reputation as mercenaries, assassins, guardians, built with the blood of their enemies and their allies.

Although the race never did name themselves, the reputation that they build in time has earned them a nicknamed from the galactic population, in honor of their traits;

'The Beasts'.

Though those who really understand them called them something else;

'Imanity'.

However, no matter what glory or reputation your race built in history, it is only memories that cannot be said the same in the future.

Why?

Because the race has declared war on the largest kingdom in the entire Milky Way, a kingdom that have conquered planets and races that one can only dream off. They possess the largest military fleets in the entire solar system.

The race that was known to be undefeatable is losing. And it's only a matter of time before their enemy fleet reaches their home world, and obliterates them.

In the planet lies a city, a magnificent city surrounded by green forests and mountains. This city has known many battles, and stood up tall and proud through many wars, a city that represent the feared mercenary race.

There, stood a large tower, overlooking the entire city. Inside was a blond haired male, looking over the entire city with a solemn face.

"Minato-sama, the enemy will be here shortly." A pineapple black haired man said as he walked into the room, "They'll be here in less than thirty minutes."

"I see."

The room is silent. The black haired man's looking at his leader with concern in his eyes.

"Minato-sama… Are you regretting what had happened?"

Minato shook his head. "No, what happened has been our fault, a bad decision that will never be taken back. What I regret is…" Minato walk toward one part of the room, where a cradle with a baby inside is sleeping peacefully. "I won't be able to see him grow up into a man and take my place as the ruler of our race." Minato look at his most loyal advisor.

"But I believe… One day this boy will do something that will be recorded for decades, and maybe he'll rise to the top in this endless galaxy." A sad smile showed itself on his face. "And perhaps… Perhaps one day he'll re-create our decaying race and re-create our bloody history."

"So you are really planning to send your son away then?"

Minato nodded his head. "Yes…"

Slowly he grabs his son and hugs him closely. Tears started to fall from his eyes. "I am sorry it has to come to this…. Naruto."

The moment have to be ruin as a large explosion was heard, shaking the foundation of the city.

"They're here already?!"

Minato eyes narrowed. "It's the vanguard. Shikaku, ready the soldiers. I will meet you on the battlefield."

Shikaku bow his head then quickly run out of the room to do what he was ordered to do.

Minato close his eyes as his body blur out of existence.

When he opens his eyes he was in a different place. A small space port created privately for him and his family. Wasting no more time he walks toward a small white pod and, with heavy heart, he put his son inside.

"Naruto, I really am sorry it has come to this. Maybe if your mother is here, she'll give me beating of my life right now." He chuckle sadly. "I hope… I hope you have a happy life, my son." Minato punch the red launching button as the pot slowly close.

But before it do Naruto bright blue eyes open and stare directly into Minato's. The blond man unhook a blue necklace from his neck, and put it on his son with utmost care.

"Good bye… My son."

**XXX**

Earth.

The planet where the race of humans lived their life in complete ignorance of what's out there, deep inside the faraway galaxy.

At Japan, near the household of the Yuki family, a simple but loving family, a small black hole crack opens in midair and slowly spit out a small silver capsule. And as fast as it appears, the black hole closed itself, leaving the capsule in front of the house.

A few seconds later, the door of the house opens and a kind looking women walks out. She was wondering what was that weird noise she heard, though she completely forgotten about it when she saw the silver capsule.

"What is this…?" She asked no one in particular.

Warily, she walks closer to the capsule and touches it. She flinches when the capsule rumbles a bit, before snapping open.

Imagine her surprised when she saw a baby, a small blond haired baby with an odd whiskers mark is inside, crying. Though he stopped when he saw the women, his blue eyes still fill with tears stares at the women in wonder.

Unable to contain her motherly instinct, the women slowly pick up the baby and looks closely at him.

The baby giggles at her, which earns him a smile from the women.

"Now what are you doing here, little fella?" She asked the baby, though the later only respond with a blink. "… What's this?"

She spotted a small paper that reads 'NARUTO' attached to the baby, and a small blue crystal necklace.

She frowns at that. How someone can abandon a baby like this? She saw several cases on tv, but she never thought she will find one at her doorsteps.

"How about you come with me?" She asks the baby, which earn her another blink of confusion. She giggles. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Saibai, look what I found!"

**XXX**

Saibai couldn't believe what is happening. It's been a year since their first son, Rito, was born. And now they suddenly have another child, an abandoned child that his wife had found a few days ago in front of their home. He shifted his gaze to his wife, who carries both Rito and the baby, playing with them like a true mother.

Of course Saibai decline at first when his wife proposed them to adopt the baby blond his wife named 'Naruto', but the baby bright blue eyes and his family happiness and eagerness manage to persuade him.

It seems even Rito is excited that he'll have a playmate.

The door of the office open and a woman walks out, carrying several papers in her hands. " , all the papers work is done." She smiles at them, "Congratulation."

Ringo smiles brightly. "Did you hear that, Rito? You're a brother now!"

Although he didn't really understand that, he childishly laugh.

"And you," Ringo shift her gaze to her new son, who only blink at her.

"Welcome to the family, Naruto Yuuki."

**XXX**

"_All right,"_ Rito gulp, trying his best to swallow down his nerve. Though he can't really do so when the crush of his life is standing a few feet's away from him, some may call this stalking, but he prefer to call it 'Scouting'._ "This is it… I'm going to confess to Haruna-chan!"_

"What are you doing, Aniki?"

"Guah?!"

Rito quickly snapped his head toward the voice, finding a spiky blond haired young man with bright blue eyes staring at him. He wore the white button up shirt and green pants combo of Seinen high school as him; the only difference is that he wears a black headband on his head.

He's Naruto Yuuki, Rito (adopted) younger brother. Despite him being younger, the blond is far more famous than Rito himself, though infamous is more accurate.

"O-oh, it's you, Naruto." Rito grab his chest in order to calm himself down.

Naruto shift his gaze to a certain girl that his brother was looking at several seconds ago and he gets his answer.

"Trying to confess to Haruna-senpai again, aniki?"

Rito face turns red and he begins to fidget. "Y-Yeah, I-I think today I can do it!"

The blond nodded his head in understanding, though he have no idea why it seems that each time Rito going to confess SOMETHING happened and, well, he failed. God knows how much time he has tries.

Naruto pat his brother in the shoulder. "Good luck then, aniki. I know you'll succeed." Then he gives his brother thumbs up.

"Naruto…"

"YUUUUUKKKIIIIIII!"

Both Yuki's flinch at the sound, though Naruto more of an annoyance. "Damn! She caught up already?!" He turned to Rito. "I love to stay and chat, but I have to go!" He gives his brother one more pat before he turns around and sprinted away.

Though not more than several seconds later a black blur sprint passed Rito, heading straight toward the orange blur that is Naruto.

"COME BACK HERE!" The black blur demanded.

"NEVER!" Naruto retorted, not slowing down one bit.

Rito sighs, it seems that once more his little brother has made the head disciplinary angry again. It's not really a unusual sight in this school if you see Naruto being chased by Yui Kotegawa, the head disciplinary of Seinen high. It's more of a tradition now ever since Naruto first arrive at this school.

Then the brown hair boy remembers the reason why he was here in the first place. He turned around, only to see that Haruna has already gone.

"NOOOOO!"

**XXX**

In the school rooftop, one could see two students standing there staring at each other. One of them stood near the railing, looking at the other with an annoyed slight amused expressions. The other student stood right in front of the door, glaring dagger at the other student.

"You know… You're quite persistent, Kokegawa-senpai."

"IT'S KOTEGAWA!" The disciplinary committee corrected between her panting.

"Right, right." Naruto smirk at her. "Though I'm a bit surprise you manage to keep up with me."

Yui didn't say anything, choosing more to intensify her glare at the blond. Finally, she finally cornered this brute! She and her fellow disciplinary committee have been running around school for god knows how long to catch the blond, only her remaining now, though.

"Naruto Yuuki…" Yui point her finger accusingly at the blond. "I'm taking you in for painting the teacher office orange!"

"Eeeeeh? Why?"

"What do you mean, why?! That's school vandalism!"

"But the art teacher seems to appreciate it." Naruto point out. "Beside, do you have any prove it's me?"

"Of course it's you! Your love for orange color and your reputation as a prankster is well known in this school! So you're the likely suspect!"

"What kind of logic is that?"

"IT'S COMMON LOGIC!"

Naruto frown at her. "You know if you act like those detectives in novel that asks questions and search for clue, I might play along as the bad guy."

That earns him a tick mark from Yui. "THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT! THE ANSWER IS OBVIOUS!"

"You're no fun."

Yui girth her teeth. "That does it! I'm taking you in!" Then with great speed, she charges.

However, before Naruto decide how he'll escape, he sees something from the corner of his eyes. It was large, like a plane, and it's HEADIN THIS WAY!

"KOTEGAWA!"

"Eh?" Yui manage to mutter out before she felt something crash into her and took hold of her. "Ooof!"

The plane passed by the two of them, barely hitting them by few centimeters and it crashed into the school ground, barely hitting a just-barely-able-to-confess Rito.

When Yui manage to grip her surrounding, she realizes that the thing that crash into her and now hovers above her was Naruto. The blond is staring at the wreckage of the plane in the school ground, though more of a certain someone there, with a looks of pity.

"Seriously… Someone doesn't want you to confess, Aniki." Naruto mutter to himself, not realizing his position with Yui at all. Then his blue eyes shifted to the girl he just saved. "Hey, you okay?" The blond asked, STILL not realizing their position.

"…"

"Hey, you okay?"

"…"

"I said are you ok-?!"

***FALCON PUNCH***

"Shameless!" Yui cried out as she Flacon Punch the blond right in the face, throwing him away from her. With crimson face she escaped the rooftop with speed that manages to put any Olympic runner to shame.

"Ouch… What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked while massaging his swelling cheeks.

Now, he better check on his brother just in case he was injured or something. The lasting he need after that sudden punch is Mikan scolding him for not taking care of their brother.

**XXX**

"We're back…"

"Welcome back." Mikan Yuuki greeted from the couch. The cute black haired girl quickly shifts herself to get a look at her older siblings. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Rito is all dirty. "… What happened?"

Hearing the question, Rito became even more depressed. "I'll be in my room…" He said as he quietly walks toward his room.

Knowing Mikan won't get anything else from Rito, she turns her attention to Naruto. "So what happened?"

Naruto scratch his cheeks as he walks to the kitchen. "Well… Let's just say that someone up there doesn't want him to confess." He answered while opening the fridge.

Hearing the words 'confess', Mikan could already knew what had happened. "Oh."

Finding what he needs, Naruto took it out and drink it straight from the carton. "Ah! There's nothing more refreshing than a carton of milk!"

"Hey! At least use a cup!" Mikan scolded.

Naruto just wave her off. "Meh, small detail." Then he begins his walks toward his room while humming a song.

Mikan brown eyes widened when he saw the back of Naruto blazer. "Naruto! What happened to your back?!"

"Ng?" Naruto open his blazer and spread it open. The blond didn't realize it, but it seems there's a large slash like hole in the back of his blazer. "… You know, the usual, playing hero, saving the day and all."

Mikan sigh. Why is she not surprise? Since they were kids, the blond always tries to be a hero, despite him having almost no friends at all. "Can you tone it down so at least your clothes aren't ripping?" Heck, it'll be better if he doesn't do any of that dangerous hero stuff, but she knew it'll be futile if she ask him.

Naruto scratch the back of his head. "Hehehe, sorry."

"Give it here."

Naruto gave the blazer to his sister. As much as he want to deny it, he and Rito depends a bit too much with Mikan, especially him, since he's very bad with house chores that doesn't involve cooking.

The last time he tries to sweep the living room, it turns into a miniature titanic. The last time he tries to wipe the windows, he broke them. And the last time he tries to do laundry he somehow manages to create a living laundry monster that almost ate them.

….

He better off not remembering.

Mikan huff and then walks to grab the sewing kit. "Just don't make it a habit too much."

"Hehe, sorry."

"Just hurry up and change,"

"Right, right." Naruto then continue his journey to his room to change, least he earns his sister rage.

Mikan could be scary when she wants to.

**XXX**

Mikan hummed random songs as she cooks the dinner for the Yuuki family. Since their mother leaves them a lot because of her work, Mikan has been the appointed head chef for the family. Her brothers could cook too, but they're not as skill as she was.

That's something that she's proud off.

"Man that smells nice." A voice suddenly said behind her.

"Eeep!" Mikan jump and quickly do a 180 turn, "Naruto! Stop scaring me!"

"Eh? But I wasn't trying too…"

The little sister then notices something crucial. "W-WHY ARE YOU SHIRTLESS?!"

"Huh?" Naruto look down. "Well, I was about to take a bath but I smell something good and-"

"HURRY UP AND TAKE A BATH THEN! BAKA!" Mikan loudly yelled as she turned around while covering her eyes.

"Hey, what did I do to earn that?" Why is she flustered? Didn't they used to take bath together?

"JUST GO!"

The blond flinch, "Okay, okay." Naruto then proceed to walks toward the bathroom, leaving the flustered little sister alone.

After confirming that Naruto's gone, Mikan let out a breath of relief. Of course, the sight of a shirtless Naruto would not leave her mind that easily, she's an adolescence girl, so it can't be help.

"_Okay, calm down Mikan, you've seen him shirtless many time, just calm-"_

Rito walk to the kitchen. "Hey Mika-"

"Kyaaaah!"

"Uwaaaah!"

"Don't scare me like that, Rito!"

"O-Oh, sorry about that, just want to check since I smell something burning…"

"Burning?" Mikan turn around to see one of her cooking turn's black. "Kyaaah! The ebitkatsu!"

That, is the everyday life of the Yuuki family. Short of.

**XXX**

"Oh my god! Taking a hot bath is so relaxing!" Naruto said as he dips into the bathtub. "Man…" The blond said in complete bliss as he goes deeper into the water.

Naruto blue eyes stares at the roof of the bathroom, his eyes are filled with melancholy.

Memories of his life slowly flash into his mind. The happy, the sad one, and the happiest he could remember. He cracks a smile when he remembers the failed attempt of his brother confession to Haruna, though it's a bit sad, he can't help but to laugh.

"Maybe I should help aniki with Haruna-senpai again?" Naruto asked suddenly in no on particular. "Though the last time I did it didn't exactly end well…" He grimace, how was he to know that an elephant is going to pass there?

As Naruto mumble through what should he do, bubles started to appears on the surface of the water and you could see electricity coming out.

Naruto, being the one in the bathtub, noticed it. "Huh?"

And then the bathtub exploded.

"What the hell?!" Naruto cry out as he covers his eyes. "Why does it exploded?!" When the explosion clears out, he slowly put down his hands.

"Escape successful!" A pink haired girl suddenly appeared from the water, her hands extended to the air as she cheers her success.

"… Gyaaaahh!"

"Ng?" The pink haired girl then noticed a blond male backing away as far as he could, though it's not far since it's a bathtub. "Ah, hello!"

"Hello my ass! Who are you?! How the heck did you appear from the wate-" Naruto questioning comes to a stop when he realize something critical.

She's naked like the day she was born.

And so, Naruto, being a hormonal teenager in his prime, do something that must to be done.

Have a nosebleed. A fountain of them.

The girl is impressed at the sight. "Oh wow! So much blood!"

And so Naruto saw darkness.

**XXX**

"Ng…"

"Ah, you're awake."

Naruto groan, then slowly opens his eyes, though he flinch a bit when a bright light greeted his vision. With another groan, he forced himself to sit up.

"… Where am I?" He asks.

Mikan looks at her brother, then when back to the tv. "You're on a couch."

The blond eyes twitch, but decide to ignore Mikan sarcastic voice. "What happened?"

"That's my question." Mikan said, though she didn't even look at him. "You suddenly scream, and when me and Rito check on you, you're already unconscious in a pool of blood."

"Seriously?" That looks like it came out of some horror movie. The blond shook his head, though he can't remember what happened. All he remembers is that he's taking a bath, thinking about something, and then…. Pink. It's something involving pink.

Looking at himself he realizes that he's wearing a simple black shirt with a toad motive orange boxer. Rito must've put these on him.

Or did he?

"… Where's Rito?"

"In his room." Mikan answered. "That reminds me, go and get him. We haven't had dinner yet."

"Really?" They haven't had dinner yet? That's odd, didn't Mikan already prepared dinner?

Mikan sighs as she stood up. "Rito insisted on waiting for you to wake up. Now hurry up and get him, I'm going to heat up the food."

Naruto shook his head. That brother of his is too kind sometime. "All right, I'm going." Wasting no time, the blond quickly heads toward Rito's bedroom in the second floor.

Stopping in front of the door, the blond knocks three times before opening the door.

"Aniki, let's ea-"

Naruto eyes widened, his mouth agape reaching the floor, his body stiffened like a stone as he watches the scene before him.

His brother fallen to the floor, and a familiar pink haired girl that wore cosplay like clothing being held down by two men in black suit.

"N-Naruto…"

"Aniki…" Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "I didn't know you like this kind of play… A gangba-"

"T-This isn't that kind of thing!" The eldest child quickly interrupted, as a fellow young hormonal teenager, Rito knew what his little brother was talking about. "A-Anyway! Please help that girl!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the men in black. "All right then." Without wasting any more time, the blond crouch down and propelled himself to the man in the right and punch him straight in the face, sending his face through the wall.

Rito look in horror as the wall in his room broke, the pink haired girl looks in awe and interest, while the other man in black looks in complete surprised.

When he landed, Naruto quickly shift his body and dash toward the other man in black and grab his face, without mercy the blond pushed his face to the floor, creating a crack.

"AAAGH! Don't ruin my room, Naruto!"

The blond smile sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry, I haven't fight in a while so I can't really control my power." Naruto then cutely hit his head. "Tee hee!"

"Don't 'tee hee' me! You're destroying my room!"

Before Naruto could retort, both men in black slowly raise themselves to their feet's, both glaring at the blond and prepare to fight.

"Man, these guys are hardheaded." Ordinary people would have been knocked unconscious by now. "Hey Aniki, take the girl away from here, would ya? I'll take care of them."

"But Naruto-"

"Just go." Naruto grin at his brother. "Believe in me, would ya?"

Rito brown eyes stares at Naruto's blue ones. It was the same as that time, that eyes that held so much confident. With a 'tch', he quickly grabs the pink haired girl and jump to the window.

"Naruto." Rito take one last look at Naruto. "Don't you dare get hurt." With that, he jumps from the window dragging the girl with him.

"Kid, wai-" One of the man tries to chase after them, but Naruto blocked his way. "You…"

"Baka aniki, there's no fight without injuries." Naruto shook his head. "Even after all this time, you still take care of me, huh? But," His eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint in them, "I'll take these guys down without a scratch." Then a wild grin broke out.

"Now… Let's rumble!"

**Meanwhile…**

Mikan stares at the roof where all the rumbling is happening.

"What are those two doing exactly…?" The girl asked. "The dinner's getting cold."

**XXX**

Rito pants while escaping from the two men in black dragging the weird pink hair girl that he just met a few minute ago.

'Lala Deviluke', the self-proclaimed 'Alien' that appeared in his room stark naked. If it isn't for the fact that she has a tail and has a weird robot that can transform into her clothes she wouldn't even believe her.

"Rito." Lala called as she let herself being dragged. "Are you sure it's okay to leave blondie like that?"

"I… Hate leaving him." Rito confessed. "But I believe in him too, he's a strong person."

Lala tilted her head. "Is he your brother, Rito?"

"Yes." Rito answered without any hints of doubt. "He's one of my precious family."

"Family…" Lala repeated.

Jumping down from the high area, the two escapees arrived at the local park. At day, this place is the most favorite spot for children of all ages to come and play, so it's usually full. But at night this place is as silent as a graveyard.

"This way!" Rito led Lala through the quite park, though if one to look at a boxer clad teen dragging a cosplay like teens to a silent dark park, their mind could get into the gutter.

"Ah, there you are."

"Hm?" Rito looks around the area. "Who said that?"

"I did."

A bright light from above made Rito looks to the sky, though his eyes went bulding and his mouth fell to the ground in shocked. "EEEH?!"

A large saucer likes ship that is a bit clichéd to be used as an alien shipped hover on the sky, slowly beaming out someone to the ground.

"T-This is starting to look like that b-rated alien movie that Naruto rented…." Rito then added. "And that guy looks like one of the alien general…"

"Zastine!" Lala said.

"I have been looking everywhere for you, Lala-sama." The 'alien general' said, then he glares at the lowly earthling before him. "Move away, earthling. An outsider shouldn't be involved in our matter."

"Not a chance!" Rito denied quickly. "How could I watch and do nothing?!"

"I see. Though I must say I'm impressed that you manage to get away from my men, you're no match against me." Zastine said in confident. "So I'll say this one more time, move away."

Rito could felt his sweats starting to fall. "… And if I don't?"

"I'll resort to violence." Zastine said simply. "If you don't want to die, move away."

"… _Scary…" _Rito could felt himself tremble before this person. _"I really wanted to go home, but…" _His common sense is screaming at him to run, he's not Naruto, he can't fight someone like this. _"But…" _He looks at his charge from the corner of his eyes, then steeling his resolve. _"I have to do this!"_

When Rito didn't move, Zastine take it as a no. "Very well, then you shall die." He took out a sword grip and swipes it in the air as a light beam came out of it, creating a sword blade.

Rito felt himself sweating bullet when he saw that. _"Crap." _Was all he can think about.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

By instinct, Zastine raise his sword just in time to block a hard kick courtesy of Naruto.

"Wow, he blocked it." Naruto commented as he landed on the ground. "Not bad."

"… Another earthling." Zastine said with a sigh. What is it with these earthlings? They always get into people business. "So you want to die too?"

Naruto blink as he looks at his new opponent. "Dude, I dig the armor." Naruto commented with a thumb up. "And that sword is awesome! Is that a real light saber?! Can you move something without touching them?!"

Zastine rub his chin in thought. "I have never tried it before… Let me try." Then he tries to move a nearby trashcan without touch them. "Hnnnnggghh!"

"You can do it!" Naruto cheers.

Rito sweatdrop at the two antics, what the hell are they doing?

"Nghhhh-Huh?" Wait a minute, what the hell is he doing? Shaking his head, Zastine point his sword at Naruto. "You bastard! How dare you tricked me!"

Naruto sighed in disappointment. "So you can't do it, huh…?"

"Be quite and die!" With that Zastine charges at the blond, who answer the challenge with a grin and leap forward toward the swordsman as the two clashes like in the shounen manga.

Using this moment, Rito quickly grabs Lala hand. "Quick! We need to get out of he-" He stopped what he was saying when a giant truck suddenly drop from the sky and blocked the exit.

And to make it worse, Naruto was thrown to the ground next to them.

"Naruto!"

"Damn…" Naruto sit himself up and glares at the swordsman. "That guy's good."

"I must admit, you are not bad, for a human." Zastine commented, and then as if the gods hates them, the two men in black appear once again. "But this is the end of the line."

"Huh… I thought I took them down for good." Naruto said as he trails off. "I even buried their heads to the ground…"

Now Rito is once again sweating bullet. If Naruto couldn't even defeat them, how he heck could they win?!

"Now Lala-sama." Zastine suddenly said. "Please stop all of this! Stop running away from home!"

"I don't want to!" Lala quickly said.

"Yeah she doesn't want to-Wait." Rito looks at the pink haired alien. "… Running away from home?"

"Please stop! This is your father wish!" Zastine tries to persuade the girl, though to no avail.

"It has nothing to do with father!" Lala took out a pink cell phone and flipped it opened. "Transfer!" Then she dialed several buttons. "Go go Vacuum-kun!" Then as if in a mahou shoujou manga, a bright pink beam came out of the phone.

And a giant octopus came out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Naruto has seen weird shit, but this one take the cake. I mena, it's not every day you see a giant mecha octopus being summoned.

"This is bad! It's one of Lala-sama invention!" One of the men in black said.

Then with eerie yellow eyes, the octopus stares at Lala's adversaries, and open its mouth.

"HOLY CRAB!" Naruto said as he grabs hold into something sturdy, which in this case, a lamp posts.

"""GAAAAAHHH""" Zastine and his henchmen cry out as they're being sucked into the devise.

"Amazing! A giant vacuum!" Rito said in amazement, until he realize that the devise didn't stop. "Eh? EEEHH?!"

"GAAAAH!" Naruto cry out as he holds into the lamp post for dear life. "I WILL NOT BE SUCKED INTO AN OCTOPUS! I'M ONE DAY FROM RETIREMENT!" Though as if someone up there hates him, the lamp post he's holding for dear life, got sucked off the ground. "Eh? AAAAGGGHHH!"

"IT'S GETTING STRONGER! LALA TURN IT OFF!" Rito yelled as he and whatever unlucky enough to get involve swirl around like in a typhoon.

"Umm… I actually forgot how to turn it off." Lala said with a matter of fact tone.

"WHAAATTTT?!"

Naruto eyes desperately look around for something he could use to stop that thing. Then his eyes landed into the only thing that could stop it.

A cow.

He doesn't care or want to know how, and why is a cow here, all he cares about is his survival. Swimming through the air frog style toward the cow, Naruto grab hold of it and whisper.

"Go cow! May your sacrifice be not in vain!" Then he threw the cow into the octopus mouth with all his hulk like might.

"MOOOOOO!" And as he predicted, the cow got stuck into the octopus mouth, and then,

Explosion.

"GYAAAAAHHHH!"

**XXX**

"Damn it. Yesterday was a complete mess." Rito said with a sigh.

"You said it." Naruto agrees with his brother. "Not to mention Mikan being angry at us for coming home late cover with dust and bruised." And their dinner had turned cold, making Mikan even more pissed off then she already is.

"At least my room somehow magically repaired itself."

"Oh yeah, how did your room magically repaired itself? I knew I at least made like six holes or something."

"You what?!"

"… You think that Lala girl fixed it?"

Rito sigh. "Maybe. Though I wonder why I need to save her if she had that thing?"

"Just be thankful she didn't use it in the house." Naruto shivered. "God knows what Mikan will do to us if we wrecked the house."

"I guess you're right…" Rito sighed once again in depression. "I don't want to deal with that alien again."

"Haha, it's kinda fun though." Naruto admitted. It's not every day you fight with a light saber wielding alien.

"Fun for you maybe." Rito mumble. "Unlike you, I'm a peace lover."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto then noticed someone beside the road looking at them, he blink, then an idea suddenly appeared. "Well, Aniki, I think I have cleaning duty today! So I'll be going first!"

"Huh?"

Then with like bats from hell, Naruto sprinted toward the school screaming 'Ja nee!' along the way.

"… What's up with him?"

"Yuuki-kun."

"Eh?!" Rito looks at the person who calls him, and his eyes widened like a saucer when he sees who it is. _"H-Haruna-chan!"_

**XXX**

"_Man, I'm such a saint!" _Naruto compliment himself as he walks inside the school building. _"Letting my brother be alone with Haruna-senpai like that… I'm so cool!" _With a large smile he takes off his shoes and opens his shoe locker.

"Hm? What's this?" Naruto asked with a blink as he stares at the unfamiliar stuff in his locker. Slowly he softly grabs the stuff and take it out to get a closer look.

It's a small yellow pouch with a kuma design, and a small note of 'I'm sorry' attached to it. Naruto blink once again, before he begins to get suspicious. He looks around, just in case someone is watching him.

"Now who would put it in my shoe locker?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. It's still a bit early, so the school is still somewhat empty. Also, it seems there's something that smells good inside. Gently like handling a baby, he slowly unwrap it like it's going to blow.

His bright blue eyes twinkle a bit when he sees what inside. "Cookies!" Naruto yelled out in happiness. Everyone loves cookies.

Then with a very good mood, Naruto proceed to his class while munching the bear shaped cookies, "It's good." Naruto commented while continues to munch it without a care in the world.

He didn't notice someone watching from the shadow, who smiles happily at the sight of the blond happily eating the homemade cookies.

**To be continued.**

**What do you think? Bad? Good? Great? Need to rewrite? Please tell me in the review. Now that this is finished, I'll start working on my other story.**

**The more review there is, the more chance you guys can guilt trip me into writing more of this one.**

**So read and review!**


End file.
